


Con amigos como estos (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Si no estaba completamente equivocada, juraría que había un rubor en las pálidas mejillas de Orochimaru, uno que Tsunade se había acostumbrado a ver solo en sus días como genin, en los momentos en los que Jiraiya se había mostrado especialmente habilidoso. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que Orochimaru había superado dicho enamoramiento, y Tsunade lo miró ahora —sus ojos evasivos, el arrebol en su rostro y la ofendida inclinación de su boca— y sintió júbilo borbotear en su interior.—¿En serio? —exclamó, encantada—. ¿Quién?





	Con amigos como estos (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> No, no habéis leído mal. Esto es un Orochimaru x Sakumo Hatake (es decir, el padre de Kakashi, quien es algún año mayor que Orochimaru). 
> 
> Sé que estáis pensando en lo rara que es esta pareja, pero funciona ohtanbien. Y todo se lo agradezco a Blackkat, autora de este pequeño fanfic y practicamente inventora de esta pareja. Si puedo, algún día traduciré una historia larga que tiene de estos dos, porque es oro.
> 
> Todo dicho, espero que los disfrutéis, los créditos son para Kishimoto y Blackkat, la historia en inglés se titula: With friends like this, y la podéis encontrar tanto en ao3 como en fanfiction.

** Con amigos como estos **

** **

Algo estaba pasando con Orochimaru.

Tsunade no necesitaba ser una genio para percatarse de eso, si bien probablemente ayudaba el conocerlo bien. Últimamente estaba... callado. Más callado que de costumbre, y Orochimaru era reservado pero nunca tímido exactamente; y aún así, en los últimos días no había dado su opinión ni una sola vez durante las reuniones de  _jounin_ que Sarutobi convocaba para el reparto de misiones. Lo cual era más que  _raro_ , porque Orochimaru nunca había sido uno de los que se quedaban callados cuando sus ideas podían ser de ayuda para el esfuerzo de guerra.

Sin dejar de observarlo minuciosamente, Tsunade se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol bajo el que se hallaban sentados, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada a uno de los terrenos de entrenamiento. Jiraiya, a su lado, hablaba casi a gritos sobre algo por lo que probablemente querría darle una tunda si  _estuviera_ prestándole atención —conocía ese tono demasiado bien—, pero por una vez Orochimaru tampoco se encontraba escuchando a su compañero de equipo. Por regla general, una de las diatribas de Jiraiya incluía a Orochimaru poniendo los ojos en blanco al menos cada tres minutos, y, sin embargo, Orochimaru no se había dignado ni a echarle un vistazo. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en el camino, e iba lanzando breves miradas hacia la villa.

« _Muy sospechoso_ », pensó Tsunade.

—Desplegar la mayor parte de los  _jounin_ cerca del borde de la Lluvia parece demasiado arriesgado —mencionó ella súbitamente.

Era una prueba suave, pero los labios de Orochimaru se curvaron en una mueca de disgusto de forma inmediata. Con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, excavó con la cuchara en sus natillas de huevo y replicó:

—Es  _ridículo_. La villa oculta de la Lluvia favorece geográficamente a la de las Rocas, dada la gran cantidad de campo abierto, y nosotros no tenemos los números como para suplir esa desventaja.

Eso era lo que le había parecido a Tsunade.

—Curioso que no dijeras  _eso mismo_ en la reunión, sin embargo —dijo en un tono ligero y ocasionando que Orochimaru se quedase muy, muy quieto—. Nunca antes te había visto callarte una opinión.

Si no estaba completamente equivocada, juraría que había un rubor en las pálidas mejillas de Orochimaru, uno que Tsunade se había acostumbrado a ver solo en sus días como  _genin_ , en los momentos en los que Jiraiya se había mostrado especialmente habilidoso. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que Orochimaru había superado dicho enamoramiento, y Tsunade lo miró ahora —sus ojos evasivos, el arrebol en su rostro y la ofendida inclinación de su boca— y sintió júbilo borbotear en su interior.

—¿ _En serio_? —exclamó, encantada—. ¿Quién?

Porque si Orochimaru había estado tan ocupado contemplando al objeto de sus afectos incluso para criticar tácticas de porquería, significaba que le había dado fuerte. Tsunade no lo había notado merodeando alrededor de nadie, pero tenía que haber  _alguien_.

—¿Qué? —dijo un desconcertado Jiraiya, finalmente pillando el cambio de tema—. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

—A Orochimaru le  _gusta_ alguien —anunció Tsunade; después de todos los problemas que tanto Orochimaru como Jiraiya le habían dado con Dan, no tenía reparos en compartir la información.

Jiraiya se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿ _Qué_? Bastardo, no,  _nononono_. —Agitó las manos desesperadamente—. No vas a hacerme eso. Ni hablar. No es una opción.

Orochimaru puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó una mirada a Tsunade que prometía represalias. Ella se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta, todo dientes, a la par que le lanzaba un silencioso reto para que lo intentara.

—¿El qué? —demandó Orochimaru con irritación después de un momento—. ¿Tener emociones humanas?

—¡Sí! —chilló Jiraiya, enarbolando un dedo frente a su cara. Orochimaru lo observó como si estuviera considerando que tipo de enfermedad pillaría si intentase arrancarlo de un mordisco, y si valdría la pena—. ¡Y sexo! ¡No tienes permitido tener sexo! Y  _especialmente_ no antes que yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ajá, venganza.

—¡Sabía que no te habías acostado con Ruri! —exclamó Tsunade con un destello triunfante en su mirada, acorralándolo verbalmente—.  _Bastardo_ , me dijiste que estabais saliendo y que os habíais acostado juntos y era todo mentira!

Jiraiya empalideció justo antes de enrojecerse, toda la piel hasta la malla de su cuello volviéndose de un color carmesí.

—Yo... tú... ¡No lo era! —balbuceó—. ¡Tercera base, llegamos a la tercera base, cuenta como...!

—Todavía eres virgen, esto es  _tan adecuado_...

—Tendría que haberos enterrado a ambos en el bosque cuando éramos  _genin_ —dijo Orochimaru arrugando la nariz y a punto de ponerse en pie—. Os odio a  _los dos_.

Él era una cosa delgada y escuálida, y a Tsunade no le costó más de medio segundo de trabajo el cogerlo, arrastrarlo a través de su regazo y tirarlo de plano en el hueco entre ella y Jiraiya.

—Oh, no —advirtió, pasando una mano alrededor de su cintura para retenerlo en el lugar—. Todavía no nos has dicho de quién se trata, ni se te ocurra pensar en escapar.

Siempre dispuesto cuando se trataba de redirigir los deseos de tortura de Tsunade hacia otra persona, Jiraiya deslizó un brazo sobre los hombros de Orochimaru.

—Pues sí, lo que ella dice —concordó—. ¿Es esa  _jounin_ Hyuuga? ¿La de la cicatriz? Oh, ¿qué hay de la chica de los Morino? Es sexy.

—Yuuhi —metió baza Tsunade—. Es atractivo, si te van del rollo soldado maduro y marcado.

—Soltadme —protestó Orochimaru retorciéndose entre ellos; aunque el hecho de que no hubiera sacado un arma o una serpiente todavía, indicaban que no se estaba esforzando  _tanto_ por escapar. Tsunade le dedicó una media sonrisa socarrona, y fue solo por eso, porque lo estaba mirando a la cara en ese instante, que vio el raudo y furtivo movimiento de sus ojos hacia el camino y la forma en la que estos se agrandaron ligeramente.

_«Ojó»,_ pensó Tsunade con regocijo antes de darse la vuelta para descubrir a la persona que estuviera viniendo por aquella dirección. Había una sola persona, a medio camino de cruzar el puente y en rumbo a los terrenos de entrenamiento. De pronto, la razón por la que Orochimaru había sugerido que comieran en aquel lugar cobró sentido.

—Hatake —adivinó, casi arrastrando las sílabas, y la mirada que Orochimaru le dirigió, una de pura alarma, la hizo sonreír.

Orochimaru se volteó entonces, lanzando un vistazo vagamente desesperado al hombre de cabello blanco que se encontraba cada vez más cerca, y oh, ahora todo tenía sentido. De vuelta a la reunión, Orochimaru había  _parecido_ estar prestando atención, pero claro, Sakumo había estado al frente de la reunión, discutiendo tácticas de despliegue con Sarutobi; había estado de pie junto al Hokage, dándole a Orochimaru toda la libertad del mundo para mirarlo durante el completo transcurso de la asamblea, y Tsunade no se había dado ni cuenta.

Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

—¿ _Sakumo_? —prácticamente gritó Jiraiya. Orochimaru se lanzó a por él con claras intenciones de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales de cuajo; y probablemente lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Tsunade lo atrajo de vuelta antes de que algún daño fuera hecho—. ¿Estás colado por mi amigo?

—Pese a su gusto para los compañeros —declaró mordazmente—, dispone de muchas cualidades positivas. Tsunade, sácame la mano de encima o lo la sacaré yo  _por ti_...

Tsunade se acercó a él, le plantó un fuerte y sonoro beso contra la mejilla pálida y dijo:

—Me darás las gracias por esto.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Orochimaru perdió alrededor de cuatro tonos de color de su rostro y abrió la boca para empezar lo que sin duda sería un  _jutsu_ tremendamente destructivo. Nunca demasiado lento, Jiraiya le tapó la boca con una de sus manazas y de inmediato se vio abordado por sesenta kilos de furiosas serpientes de invocación.

Tsunade tomó provecho de la distracción sin dudarlo.

—¡Hatake! —gritó, y Orochimaru aulló alarmado, intentando lanzarse contra ella pero sin lograr zafarse de Jiraiya, que luchaba por retenerlo. Tsunade se rio en su cara y volvió a llamar al hombre que, en ese momento, alzaba la mirada hacia ellos, perplejo—. ¡Mi amigo cree estás para comerte! —señaló con un brazo a Orochimaru para evitar confusiones justo antes de que este soltara un rugido, le diera una patada en la cara a Jiraiya y se lanzara contra ella para derribarla contra el suelo. Tsunade se dejó tirar riendo a carcajadas; estaba absoluta, enteramente segura de que había captado rojo derramándose por la cara de Sakumo y haciendo juego con las mejillas de Orochimaru.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Son o no son súper monos? Prometo traducir más de ellos, espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
